miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 June 2018
02:29:23 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 02:29:58 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 04:06:57 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:07:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:26:57 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 05:27:36 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 08:04:15 -!- Miraculoussobi^^ has joined Special:Chat 08:24:03 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 08:44:41 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 08:56:31 -!- Desiree the ladylove has joined Special:Chat 09:18:05 -!- Desiree the ladylove has left Special:Chat 09:18:06 -!- Desiree the ladylove has joined Special:Chat 09:18:17 -!- Desiree the ladylove has joined Special:Chat 09:23:30 -!- Desiree the ladylove has left Special:Chat 17:04:38 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:04:50 -!- Desiree the ladylove has joined Special:Chat 17:04:54 Waiting..... 17:05:02 Hi! 17:05:06 guys? 17:05:09 Desire 17:05:21 They will come 17:05:28 yeah 17:05:32 Give them some time 17:05:39 so, 17:05:48 Wait for me for 5 minutes 17:05:56 I will back 17:06:00 Soon 17:06:13 ok 17:07:03 -!- Mirlaculor has joined Special:Chat 17:07:08 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:07:13 Hi 17:07:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:07:24 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 17:07:44 -!- Mirlaculor has left Special:Chat 17:07:51 r u gonna watch miraculous on tv or you tube 17:07:54 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 17:08:03 hi 17:08:30 I am back Hey guys 17:08:40 How are you all 17:08:52 Hi! Miraculor and Friend6095 17:09:14 they left 17:09:21 They left! ���� 17:09:36 since when r u using ladyblog 17:10:09 From April when I goined this wiki 17:10:25 (sun) 17:10:34 how is the life of grade 10 17:11:15 this April? 17:11:29 The life is full of fun and with pressure 17:11:33 Yes 17:11:35 ohhh 17:11:56 I need training for 10 17:12:38 Ufcorse 17:12:47 Next year I have to give the J.S.C examination 17:13:03 (bug) 17:13:06 Ooo 17:13:14 Cool 17:13:33 what was ur result in J.S.C? 17:14:12 I have not given this exam 17:14:44 I have given U.T 17:14:49 18% this stupid device kills my charge 17:15:02 U.T?? 17:15:25 I have given U.T.T 17:15:43 FULL form 17:15:44 Yes Uttarayanovickka 17:16:00 Test 17:16:17 oh we don't give that 17:16:21 For All bengal 17:16:30 W. B 17:16:40 I was 2nd 17:17:02 we give P.E.C, J.S.C,S.S.C,H.S.C 17:17:26 I got G.P.A.5 in P.W.C 17:17:36 Ooo cool 17:17:37 P.E.C 17:17:52 spelling mistake 17:17:54 I know I gave to given Md and H 17:17:55 S 17:18:00 C 17:18:14 I will come back after dinner 17:18:27 Wait for me here 17:18:28 bye 17:18:30 Bye 17:19:14 it's 11:30 I need to gp to bed 17:19:22 -!- PieSpace~ has joined Special:Chat 17:20:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:20:22 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:20:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:20:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:21:01 -!- Desiree the ladylove has joined Special:Chat 17:21:26 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:21:41 -!- Desiree the ladylove has left Special:Chat 17:22:18 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:22:25 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 17:22:25 -!- Desiree the ladylove has joined Special:Chat 17:22:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:23:18 -!- Desiree the ladylove has left Special:Chat 17:23:48 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:24:29 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:24:37 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:25:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:25:10 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:25:40 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:25:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:26:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:26:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:26:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:26:52 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:27:07 Bye 17:27:43 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:27:46 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:28:16 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:28:19 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:28:49 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:29:11 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:29:41 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:29:53 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:30:56 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:33:02 -!- Friend6095 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:15 Hi. 17:33:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:33:53 Hi 17:34:00 How are you 17:34:09 I'm good. How are you 17:34:19 I am very sad 17:34:32 Aww. Is it because you're leaving the wiki 17:34:38 Yes 17:34:43 ���� 17:34:55 I will miss you dear friend 17:35:03 But I thought you would come back after studying :)I'll miss you too 17:35:34 Yes I will come back next Sunday and then after a month 17:35:51 Okay. I hope you have fun and stay safe 17:36:03 Thank you 17:36:10 You're welcome 17:36:19 (sun) 17:36:30 ^-^ 17:36:41 What is the time 17:36:55 For me, it's morning 17:36:56 It is 11:06 pm 17:37:11 11:36 pm for me 17:37:17 It is night 17:37:27 Oh. I meant am. Sorry 17:37:40 Our deference is 11 hours and some minutes 17:37:51 -!- Mirlaculor has joined Special:Chat 17:37:56 Deference? What does that mean 17:38:14 Hello 17:38:26 I mean the time deference between your and me 17:38:29 Hi! 17:38:37 Miraculor123 17:38:41 Ok. Hi mirlaculor 17:38:55 How are you 17:39:06 Good. You? 17:39:13 :(... You know 17:39:26 Yeah...... 17:39:29 I know 17:39:55 I have to eat so... I could go 17:40:02 Guys are you all wanna to play a game 17:40:05 Ok 17:40:08 Yes please 17:40:09 Ok 17:40:25 Bye I will wait for you 17:40:29 Go to eat 17:40:32 Bye 17:40:35 Ok 17:40:39 Bye 17:40:48 So Friend6095 you and me ok 17:40:51 Ok 17:41:13 -!- Mirlaculor has left Special:Chat 17:41:21 We will play TRUTH or DARE 17:41:31 But how do you do that online 17:41:53 First chose truth or dare 17:42:07 Ok. Should i go first 17:42:15 Ok 17:42:26 So truth or dare 17:42:35 Dare 17:42:46 Haha.. 17:43:14 You should eat tea with Salt 17:43:21 Can you do this 17:43:46 No, I can't. Is there another dare I could do, maybe online 17:44:05 What is that dare 17:44:12 I don't know 17:44:28 Ooo so now your turn 17:44:47 Truth... 17:45:11 Hmmm...which do you like more: Disney or Zagtoon 17:45:28 A mmmm...... BOTJ 17:45:41 I mean both 17:45:57 Okay. 17:46:15 So now I will ask you 17:46:27 Chose truth or dare 17:46:31 truth 17:46:48 Have you ever kissed someone 17:47:12 Does my mom count or does it have to be someone besides my parents 17:47:34 Oooo now You ask me 17:47:41 I chose Truth 17:48:13 Okay. What is your most embarassing moment 17:49:10 My embrassing moment is when A hanbsome boy said me I love you 17:49:16 Okay. 17:49:29 I choose dare 17:49:33 Ok 17:50:14 You should eat totally boiled water with salt 17:50:23 Can you do this 17:50:39 No. I'm sorry. Maybe we should just do truth 17:50:53 Now I choose dare 17:51:14 Okay. Hmmm...I dare you to listen to this song 17:51:26 Which song. 17:51:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdXvqMF-6vI Love Is Dead by Kerli 17:51:43 I hope it's not too much 17:52:14 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 17:53:31 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 17:53:42 I heard 17:54:01 But it is heart touching but I can't see too much 17:54:17 Okay. Did you like it? Sorry if it made you sad 17:54:43 It is very sad...... I love this 17:55:00 No, thank you 17:55:11 I love heart touching videos 17:55:17 You're welcome :) 17:55:27 ;) 17:55:39 So back to the game 17:55:49 My turn 17:55:57 Choose something 17:56:03 Truth 17:56:32 OK are you a girl 17:56:38 No. I'm a boy 17:56:49 I am a girl 17:56:54 I know 17:56:59 ;) 17:57:11 Soon your turn 17:57:35 I thought i already went 17:57:53 Oooo 17:58:04 So ask me now 17:58:14 Oh. Okay. Truth 17:58:31 Yes 17:58:33 Do you have any siblings? 17:59:09 I am only one of my parents 17:59:25 Okay. That must be nice. I have 2 sisters 17:59:51 Ooo are you their big brother 17:59:59 Yes 18:00:01 I want a big brother 18:00:16 :( 18:00:20 Okay. Sorry. You must feel lonely sometimes :( 18:00:33 Yes 18:01:05 Big brothers are the best they always care adout their little sister 18:01:23 Okay. But what about big sisters? :) 18:02:09 Big sister is good but I know they will not too care like big brothers 18:02:21 Okay. That makes sense 18:02:35 (grin) 18:03:05 So now my turn 18:03:10 ok 18:03:19 Truth 18:03:25 Right 18:03:42 Are you in love 18:03:53 No. I don't have any crushes right now 18:04:12 Ooo good 18:04:26 OK I have to go now 18:04:39 Ok. Bye. Should we end this chat? 18:04:50 But what about mirlaculor 18:04:54 I will miss you friend 18:05:02 I'll miss you too 18:05:05 Yes you are right 18:05:15 I will sent her a message 18:05:28 Or we should wait 18:05:40 Okay. I think you should send her a message 18:05:46 Ok 18:05:53 Bye :) 18:05:58 I have to sleep now 18:06:03 Good night 18:06:16 Good night 18:06:16 Good bye Friend6095 o/ 18:06:28 bye o/ 18:06:35 ;) 18:06:47 I will meet you again 18:06:50 Bye 18:07:01 I'll go now but see you soon 18:07:10 Yes ;) 18:07:21 Bye 18:07:33 -!- Friend6095 has left Special:Chat 18:08:07 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:12:50 -!- Jenny560 has joined Special:Chat 18:13:29 Hi ano 18:13:49 -!- Jenny560 has joined Special:Chat 18:16:23 -!- Jenny560 has left Special:Chat 18:18:45 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 20:33:47 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 20:33:53 what is it 20:34:33 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 20:34:51 -!- Ladybug345 has joined Special:Chat 20:35:53 Please reply to me 2018 06 23